A Shinobi's Choice
by XxAlianaxX
Summary: Sakura is given one of hardest missions she's ever come across. How will she handle this, and its life altering consequences? And who is lurking in the shadows ready to strike?
1. An Unexpected Order

**Background:  
More than ten years ago the rule of the five principal shinobi territories was destabilized. Skirmishes arose near the borders, drawing small countries and shinobi villages into the fray. The prolonged warfare reduced the influence of the land of fire. Even its base of military power, Konohagakure, was struck by a heavy loss of life. Later on, this conflict would be known as the third great ninja war. The third great ninja war. With the sacrifices of many nameless shinobi, the protracted war finally came to a close. In its wake it also left legends...The stories of great heroes, to be told and retold for generations to come. The battle of Kannabi bridge. That day two heroes were born in Konohagakure, each with their own Sharingan. One found his name engraved on a memorial stone...The other came to be known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. In time, the tales of his bravery spanned all borders, and beyond.**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Order

Sakura watched as Kakashi flipped another page of his book. The pink-haired ninja had been watching him for some time. She still remembered Lady Tsunade's words clearly over and over in her mind.

**Flashback:**  
"_Y-yes?_" Sakura said nervously as she walked into Tsunade's office. "_Yes, Sakura, come in and have a seat._" She said upon seeing the girl enter. "_Sakura, I have been meaning to ask you. Is there anyone you hold dear to your heart, or are in love with romantically?_" she said with the most serious face she could muster. Sakura was shocked, ever since Sasuke left she had not thought about anything but her career. "_N-no, Lady Tsunade._" She said sulkingly. "J_ust as I thought. I want you to get married sometime in the next week. If you have someone to support you through the tough times, than it is easy to handle them._" she said pulling out a file from her desk drawer. "_I have done some research and found that your best match would be someone who is calm and collective, someone who will tolerate your loud mouth, and wild spirit. I also want you to think about the fact that it would be wise to choose a man who is at least a jonin level ninja; a civilian will only make things more difficult. I have narrowed it down to six young ninjas I think you might find interest in._" Tsunade explained never moving her eyes from the file. Sakura was still in shock, "_L-lady Tsunade, who did you have in mind...?_" Tsunade smiled, "_I'm glad you asked Sakura-San. The six prospective spouses are, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Sai of the root, and Genma Shiranui._" Sakura arched her brow, "_Tsunade, how am I going to choose, and what if they are not willing?_" Tsunade just smiled, "_Sakura, they knew even before you did, and all are very willing._" Sakura sighed as she noticed there was no way out.  
**End Flashback.**

Kakashi gently smiled as he saw the sweet little Haruno girl watching him from a nearby picnic table. Kakashi dog-eared his book before closing it and getting up. The quirk of his eye told Sakura he had sensed her chakra, and knew she was watching the entire time. "_How has your day been so far, Sakura-kun._" Kakashi said sitting directly across from Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly, "_Very good thank you, just a little overwhelming._" Kakashi got the hint, "_Ah, so I guess this means that Tsunade told you the news today._" Sakura sighed, "_It never crossed my mind to get married, and now I have to choose the guy I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with in a week!_" Kakashi smiled trying to comfort her, "_Sakura you will make the right decision._" Sakura smiled, "_Thank you Kakashi-kun. Oh! You know what I didn't even think about it, but you are one of the guys Tsunade listed aren't you?!_" Kakashi just smiled at her realization, "_Yes Sakura-chan I am. It would be an honor to marry you._" Sakura smiled, almost starting to cry, "_Oh, Kakashi-kun!_" Sakura hid her face with her hands. Kakashi couldn't resist, and usually those little urges that you can't resist get you slapped, oh well. Kakashi lifted Sakura's hands from her face. Sakura looked shocked when Kakashi proceeded to lick her nose! Sakura pulled away blushing. Kakashi still just smiled. " _Sakura-kun, choose well_.", was all he said before getting up and leaving.

Sakura decided the best way to find out who would make the best husband would be to spend a day with each one, and then choose on the last day. Sakura knew that Kakashi was more than likely going to go to the KIA memorial to see Obito's grave. She didn't know much about Obito except that he was one of Kakashi's old teammates that died when they were still very young. She also knew that he had something to do with Kakashi's Sharingan. Sakura walked up behind Kakashi looking at the delicately inscribed words on the stone. 'Obito Uchiha' was the name Kakashi was concentrating on. "_Kakashi-kun, I know it's not any of my business, but if you don't mind can you tell me the story of how Obito died._" Kakashi sighed, "_It's a very long story Sakura-kun._" Sakura pulled Kakashi down to sit beside a tree. "_I have plenty of time_." She said smiling. Kakashi smiled, "_It all started beside the boarder of Konohagakure, and Iwagakure. Obito, Rin, and Yandaime sensei were all there. I had always chastised Obito about following the rules and regulations. During one part of the mission, Rin was captured. You know our team was a lot like you, Naruto, and Sasuke at the time. Obito was crazy about Rin, so it wasn't surprising that he would risk the mission to save her. I got mad, and Obito thrashed off alone to save Rin. I ended up showing up just in time. The ninja we fought used a Jutsu that made him almost undetectable. The ninja cut my left eye badly, and I lost my eye. I quickly bandaged it, but Obito got so mad he finally achieved Sharingan. Obito turned around with pinpoint precision killing the ninja. We made it in to save Rin, and rendered the other ninja wounded. I was able to release the Genjutsu that was put on Rin, but bye that time, the other ninja was up and ready for battle again. He used a Jutsu that made rocks fall in every direction. I wasn't used to my new blind spot, and was hit with a rock on the left side of my head making me fall unconscious. Obito quickly ran and pushed me out of the way as a large bolder fell. Unfortunately, Obito wasn't quick enough to move himself and me. The bolder crushed the entire right side of Obito's body. Earlier that day everyone had given me gifts to congratulate me on my new status as Jonin, all except Obito who had hated me at the time. Obito told me to take his Sharingan before he died, so he wouldn't be useless. Rin transplanted it in my face, and I killed the bastard who had destroyed my friend and comrade s dreams. I helped Rin out of the cavern that was made by the rocks, but when we reached the top reinforcements had already arrived from the front. I made Rin run, and then I blacked out using the chidori for the fourth time that day. I woke up to Yandaime-sensei._" Kakashi looked down to the little kunoichi sitting by his side. She was crying. "_Why are you crying Sakura-kun?_" Kakashi asked. Sakura sighed, "_I'm so sorry Kakashi-kun, I never knew._" Kakashi smiled, "_Sakura, I can't stand it when you cry._" Kakashi said wiping the tears from Sakura's eyes. When the day finally ended, and the sun was setting, Kakashi scooped up the young Kunoichi asleep on his shoulder. Kakashi had known where Sakura lived since she was still his student, but those days were long over. Kakashi opened the door and laid Sakura gently on the couch next to her dog Usamaru (Akamaru's puppy). Kakashi smiled as he walked out the door.

**AN:**

**Hi guys! Another older story. I know the're not very good, and I'll try to get some recent ones posted later. I just want to get these older ones out of the way. Hope everyone likes this one, it's pretty long. Comment please!!!  
**


	2. A New Side Of the Hyuga Boy

Chapter 2: A New Side of the Hyuga Boy

Sakura walked to the Hyuga Compound. It was extremely larger than she recalled. Neji knew that Sakura would more than likely come to visit him. Neji had calculated all of their characteristics together, and he came to one conclusion. Tsunade was a good matchmaker.

Sakura was led into the dojo by Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi winked at Neji, but Sakura didn't notice since her back was facing him. "_Good morning Neji-san._" Sakura said, trying to be nice. Sakura frankly didn't know what to talk about.

Neji smiled, "_Good morning Sakura, I assume your day has gone well so far._"

Sakura smiled, "_yes, it has gone very nicely. What do you want to do today we have the whole day together._"

"_Hmm. It's a beautiful day, what do you enjoy doing?_" Neji said trying to avoid annoying her with his thirst to test her strength in a sparing match.

Sakura smirked, "_would you like to spar, Neji?_" Neji smiled. She read him like a book.

Sakura got into her Taijutsu stance, "_Just regular hand to hand combat, no fancy fist stuff, K?_"

Neji smiled, "_That's fine with me, I'll still win._"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the extreme size of his ego. Sakura had been training with Tsunade, and had developed a lot of the strength Tsunade had. One hit, and Neji would be out for a while. If she could land a hit. Sakura was throwing shots left and right, but Neji just evaded them.

Sakura saw and opening, and went in for the hit. Luckily, Neji saw this coming and shifted his foot so that she lost her footing. Sakura fell back on her butt, glaring up at Neji. Neji just laughed. Sakura pouted, which Neji thought was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Neji gave Sakura his hand so she could get up, but as soon as she grabbed it he pulled her close to him.

"_N-Neji?!_" Sakura said startled.

Neji smiled leaning forward, "_The fight is not over yet_" he said releasing her.

Sakura smirked and jumped at an angle, kicking him square in the jaw. Sakura hadn't noticed her strength until Neji flew into the sidewall of the dojo. Neji climbed out of the new hole in the wall.

"_Wow, your really strong._" He said staggering.

Sakura went to help Neji sit on pillow in the corner. Hiashi came into the room wondering what the ruckus was. Hiashi looked in shock at what he saw. Neji was lying almost unconscious in Sakura's lap. Neji smiled as he closed his eyes.

Sakura looked up blushing, "_Shhhhhh_" she says putting her finger over her lips.

Hiashi was still in shock slowly backing out of the room. Sakura pulled the string out of Neji's hair, and slowly ran her fingers through it. He looked so sweet lying there with his hair around his face.

"_You should leave your hair down more often, it's kinda hot._"

Neji opened his eyes giving her a skeptical look, "_Hnnn_." Was all he said.

The sun was setting, and Sakura was starting to fall asleep. Neji had been asleep, but he was kinda heavy and she couldn't get out from under him without waking him up. Sakura slowly angled herself were she could lie down and not wake Neji up in the process. The next morning Sakura woke up to warmth she hadn't woke up to in a long time. Neji had moved in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She had snuggled into his chest as well. As soon as she moved Neji's eyes fluttered open. "_Good morning._" He said letting her go and stretching his arms.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "_I should probably go, I'm supposed to get to know all of the guys on the list, and because I only have a week that means one guy a day._"

Neji smiled, "_See ya later._"

**AN: KK guys, another chappy. Hope its to your liking. Please leave comments. it's good to know that you like my writing, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Thanx^_^**


	3. A Boy with Cloud Envy

Chapter 3: The Boy with Cloud Envy

Sakura walked to the spot on the top of the mountains above Konohagakure where she was to meet Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had always thought that Sakura was too troublesome, but he knew that if she did end up choosing him he would have to stick to his duty and marry her. What a drag...

Shikamaru hiked up the mountains to a small cleared out area with towels spread out for them to lie on. Shikamaru sprawled out on the towel. Sakura just watched as he relaxed. Shikamaru opened one eye noticing that Sakura didn't lie down next to him.

Shikamaru patted the towel beside him, "Lie down, it's really relaxing."He said closing his eyes again.

Sakura smiled and finally lied beside him, watching the stars, "Beautiful" she said.

Shikamaru smiled, "Yeah, I come out here once a month to watch them. I usually don't have company though, it's a nice change."

Sakura smiled, there was a lot more to Shikamaru than she first thought.

They lied there for hours, and at one point Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Sakura turned over, "I wonder what he looks like with his hair down", she thought. She must have thought out loud, because as soon as she said that Shikamaru sighed and pulled the tie out of his hair. "Do you always think aloud?" he said sitting up.

Sakura was in shock. "Wow, you're gorgeous! Why do you put it up?!" she said, or kinda yelled. Shikamaru smiled, so there was a cute side to her. Shikamaru shrugged lying back on the towel to look at the stars.

"You know your kinda cute yourself, just way too troublesome." He said almost murmuring the last part.

"Thanks...I guess" Sakura said lying her head on his chest which made him stiffen.

The night was over before they knew it, and they were heading home. Shikamaru walked Sakura to her door, and before he could get away, she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, just a sweet way to end the date that left Shikamaru blushing. Shikamaru shyly said goodbye before walking off.

Sakura shed her jacket, and hung it up at the door. She had nothing to eat, not that she was hungry because Shikamaru had raided Choji's stash of snacks and they had eaten earlier.

Sakura sighed and walked to her room. She then crawled under the covers thinking about the decision she was going to have to make at the end of the week, a decision that would change her life forever.

**AN: Hia^_^ another chappy from this old story. hope everyone liked it. REVIEW!!!!**


	4. So What's With the Toothpic!

**Ok guys, so sorry it took so long but i was a bit into other things for a while...hehe sorry. ^_^**

**Anyway here is the next chapter......i really don't like this chapter so much...just cause I don't like the idea that Genma is this type of guy....I really like Genma as the calm collective sort. **

**Well. Enjoy, and Please Review!!!!!! I thrive on you guys' reviews. If I don't get any I totally forget to update!!! No lie!!!!**

**----HAS SUPER BAD MEMORY  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: What's with the Toothpick?!

Sakura walked around Konoha for hours, she had no clue where to start looking for Genma. She tried the Jonin HQ, and had only seen the woman at the desk give her a hateful glare. Apparently Genma was pretty popular with the ladies. Sakura was -about to give up and mark him off her list, when a hand touched her shoulder. Then, the most masculine voice said, "Haruno-san? Is that you?" Sakura turned around to face the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. "Y-yes" She almost fainted. She restrained from fainting, but her legs still gave way. Genma laughed and caught her in his strong muscular arms. Sakura got so mad at how her legs would not allow her to stand. Sakura tried to stand again, but only managed to fall further into Genma's chest. When Sakura finally got her footing she smiled happily at her accomplishment. "So what do you want to do?" Genma said almost melting her again. Sakura thought for a moment, "How about Karaoke?" Genma smiled, he was an awesome singer. "Sounds good to me." Genma grabbed her hand and ran out of the Jonin HQ. When they got to the small Karaoke bar, Genma seemed much more excited than she herself was. Genma pulled her up on stage and whispered in her ear, "Hey bet you won't sing the next song" Then the music to "I Be Strokin' by Clarence Carter" began to play. A deep blush settled on Sakura's cheeks as she quickly shook her head no. Genma pulled Sakura close to him as he began to sing.

When I start makin' love I don't just make love... I be strokin'  
That's what I be doin', Huh I be strokin'

I'm strokin', that's what I'm doin', I be strokin'  
I stoke it to the east And I stroke it to the west And I stroke it to the woman that I love the best I be strokin'

Let me ask you somethin.  
What time of the day do you like to make love Have you ever made love just before breakfast Have you ever made love while you watched the late, late show Well, let me ask you this Have you every made love on the back seat of a car I remember one time I made love on the back seat of a car And the police came and shined his light on me, and I said:

I'm strokin', that's what I'm doin', I be strokin'  
I stoke it to the east And I stroke it to the west And I stroke it to the woman that I love the best I be strokin'

Let me ask you something.  
How long has it been since you made love, huh?  
Did you make love yesterday Did you make love last week Did you make love last year Or maybe it might be that you plannin' on makin' love tonight But just remember, when you start making love You make it hard, long, soft, short And be strokin'  
I be strokin'

I stoke it to the east And I stroke it to the west And I stroke it to the woman that I love the best I be strokin'  
Now when I start making love to my woman

I don't stop until I know she's sas-ified And I can always tell when she gets sas-ified 'Cause when she gets sas-ified she starts calling my name She'd say: Genma, Genma, Genma, Genma, ooooh shit, Genma The other night I was stokin' my woman And it got so good to her, you know what she told me, she said:

Sakura looked at the screen and turned bright red, "Genma I'm not gonna sing that!" she yelled.

Genma laughed and continued the song.

I be strokin' Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
I be stokin'

I stoke it to the east And I stroke it to the west And I stroke it to the woman that I love the best

I be strokin'  
I be strokin' Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
I be strokin' Yeah!  
I be strokin'

I stroke it to the north I stroke it to the south I stroke it everywhere I even stroke it with my...Woo!

I be strokin' I be strokin' Ha! Ha!  
I be strokin'

Genma bowed to the crowed and pulled a flushed Sakura off the stage.

Kakashi sat in awe; he never thought they would finish the song. Though this was Genma he was talking about. Kakashi sighed taking his disk back from the DJ.

Sakura went home that night still flustered. She still doesn't know how she got the gall to sing that much of the song. Genma was a definite no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SO I CAN REMEMBER TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Tsunade's Visit

**New Chappy!!! Enjoy Enjoy^_^ **

**-------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 5: Tsunade's Visit!

Sakura sat at the cafe drinking her cappuccino before she had to meat Shino for her date. She always wondered if those bugs would make it weird for any girl that he gets with. Now she was about to find out.

It was only a coincident that Shino happened to walk into the cafe at that time. There was only one problem with the picture. He was with Hinata. Apparently he hadn't noticed her, because he just went along with his happy little date. It was when he kissed her that she knew he was taken, and she wasn't going to waste her time on a guy who already has someone.

That didn't bother Sakura at all. One less guy to choose from, one more day to decide.

The only one left was Sai.

Sakura walked home. She still had all day to herself, since Shino was now with Hinata.

Sakura walked home and laid down in her bed. If she were to choose now, It would be a very tough decision. She would probably pick Kakashi though. She had always had a special connection with Kakashi. She had never noticed it until now, but he had always paid more attention to her when she was a Genin than he did to the others on squad seven. Maybe he was the right choice, but then she liked Neji a lot too. Even Shikamaru had a special spot in her heart now. Still even through everything that had happened throughout the week, Kakashi was still at the top of the totem pole.

There was a knock at the door that brought her out of her trance. Sakura sat up and drowsily went to open the door.

It was Tsunade.

"Sakura, I know I said you had a week, but I need your answer now."

Sakura looked in horror at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I haven't chosen yet! I really don't know. I mean if I was to choose right now it would probably be Kakashi-kun, but can't I have a little more time?"

Tsunade quickly shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. Kakashi is a fine choice though. I'll expect you in my office in an hour."

Tsunade left without listening to reason.

Sakura sank to the floor. "What was she going to do? She had to marry Kakashi-kun.

**Will it really be that bad? You've always secretly liked him, and he is really hot!** Sakura quickly pushed back her inner Sakura.

She was correct though. Kakashi was one of the strongest Jonin in the village. He was also very kind and had a sweet heart. He was also very handsome from what she could tell. She doubted he hid anything ugly under that mask of his. Besides the perverted books he read, he had no faults that she could name.

Sakura walked to the Hokage tower.

When Beka at the front desk saw her she immediately started shrieking. "OMG! Sakura I can't believe your getting married! I can't wait to find out whom you have chosen! There are six very attractive men sitting in Lady Hokage's office right now. Go in! Go in!" she said so fast Sakura barely caught it all. The one part she did catch made her shake as she walked into the office.

She was going to have to tell the guys in person.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk tapping her fingers when Sakura entered. In chairs to her right were all six men. Tsunade stood up. Sakura handed her the report she had on each guy. Worst scenario: Tsunade reads the report aloud, and Sakura gets embarrassed to hell and back. Worst scenario = reality.

Tsunade shifted though the files. "Sai, you may be dismissed, she had no time to get to know you. Shino, you may also be dismissed. It seems you have a young Hyuga girl to flatter and don't need this."

Neji then shot out of his seat, "What!?"

Tsunade frowned, "Neji sit!" Also frowning, Neji did as directed.

"Genma, you may leave it seems you are a little too energetic for Sakura. Neji, It came down between you, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, and it was a very difficult decision for Sakura. I'm sorry. She chose Kakashi."

Tsunade closed the file. "I'm sorry." Sakura whispered under her breath. Neji just gave a sad smile and left the room. Shikamaru shrugged with a tad bit of greif in his eyes that practically screamed _troublesome_.

"You are dismissed. The wedding will be tomorrow." Tsunade instructed.

Sakura walked out of the tower. She was seriously about to have a nervous breakdown.

Kakashi walked up to her and gently put his arms around her rocking her back and forth. Sakura proceeded to bawl like a baby. Kakashi then disappeared with her in his arms.

They appeared in Kakashi's house. Sakura had never seen his home before. It was huge. Kakashi took the edge of his shirt and wiped her eyes carefully so that the only indication that she was crying was the red around her eyes.

"This is your house Kakashi?" she said starting to get over her earlier state of being upset.

"Yes, but starting tomorrow it will be our house, our home."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Kakashi do you have somewhere I can take a nap?"

Kakashi smiled scooping Sakura into his arms.

They started going down halls, and every time Sakura thought they were going to stop, they kept going. When Kakashi finally got to the room, Sakura was already asleep.

Kakashi smiled as he walked into his room. He slowly sat Sakura on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Only stopping to pull off her knee high boots.

"Good Night my Cherry Blossom." he said before blowing out the small lantern on the nightstand.

**Reviews are a must or this story is dust!!! Literally people i gotta have reviews or my mind just plain forgets to update^_^ lol **


	6. BARE YOUR CHILD!

**^_^ Please enjoy this story. I really worked hared on it. Reviews!!!! Please!!!!**

**R&R  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bare Your Child?!

Sakura watched as Kakashi carried her into "their" house. All her stuff had been moved during the wedding. They had made it a D-rank mission for a group of Genin.

Kakashi set Sakura down and walked to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" he asked opening the fridge.

Sakura shook her head, "No, but I can't seem to figure out why Tsunade wanted me to get married so much." Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, but Lady Tsunade never does anything without a reason.

Kakashi went and sat on the couch with Sakura.

"Kakashi, at first I wasn't sure that I chose correctly, but now I'm sure." Sakura said lying her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi tilted Sakura's head so that he could see her eyes clearly.

"Would you like to finish up where we left off earlier?" Kakashi said softly into her ear.

Sakura blushed, but nodded. Kakashi carefully lowered her onto the couch. Kakashi nibbled Sakura's ear where he had been talking to her. Sakura shivered, but then focused her chakra into her thighs and shifted pushing him underneath her.

Kakashi laughed, "It seems you like to be in charge of every aspect of your life, huh Sakura?"

Sakura smiled pushing down on Kakashi's chest, "You better believe it." Sakura looked down at Kakashi and winked. Before Kakashi knew it Sakura had pulled his shirt off. Sakura smiled, "Wow, you have a great body."

**Two Days Later...**

Sakura walked out of the Hokage's office. She had a new mission only two days after she got married. That was the way of life though.

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha wishing she could stay home with Kakashi.

Sakura sighed walking into the weapons store. She hadn't been in here lately, but she did need some new kunai and other things. Sakura quickly bought what she needed and got out, because she had to leave at sunrise tomorrow.

The night was growing cold, and Sakura hadn't brought a jacket. Sakura glanced down at the gold band on her left ring finger. It signified her bond with Kakashi, and she would never take it off.

Just then a gust of wind swept through the street. It was only then that Sakura noticed that she was the only one out and about. Usually Konoha was bustling at this time. It had only been 5:30 when she left the house, and she hadn't been in Tsunade's office but ten minutes at most.

When the dust in the air settled she could make out the figure of a man in the shadows. The man walked forward. Sakura froze in her boots. She couldn't move, partly from shock, and the rest was because the man had put some sort of Jutsu on her.

It was only when he was absolutely sure that she could not move that he let his guard down.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "You are mine now. I need to rebuild my clan, and you just seemed like the most capable woman for the job."

Sakura snarled, "I won't bare you any children!"

Sasuke laughed, "There is nothing you can do about it. That Jutsu on you makes it possible for you to talk and nothing else, but I can control your body with the flip of my mind."

Sakura cursed.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and Sakura walked to him pressing her body to his, wrapping her arms around him.

"See." He said mockingly, then they poofed away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**omg omg cliffy!!! ok yep to all the sasuke fans hes a bastard with a heartache in this story. Don't give up on him though, people change!!!! anyway lots of reviews will ensure you the nexxt chapter!!!!!!!!!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Surprise!

**Thank you everyone for reading this far, and I will try to post the next chapter soon. Remember, the key is Reviews!!!^_^**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Surprise!

Sakura tried and tried to break the Jutsu, but each time she failed.

"Sasuke you bastard! Let me go!" she yelled.

Sasuke smiled "I will, but not until your are knocked up."

Sakura mentally screamed.

Sasuke made Sakura walk forward.

Sakura screamed and screamed in her mind as Sasuke ripped her clothes off. Sasuke smirked as he saw her body.

"Wow, Sakura you certainly have grown up." He said grasping her breasts.

He then made her run her hands through his hair. Sasuke bent down taking Sakura into a deep kiss. He then ran his kisses down her body until he was between her legs.

He then made her lay on the bed and spread her legs open. He began to lick her between the legs until something made him stop. Sakura was crying uncontrollable, but that wasn't what made him stop.

"You are used. You're not a virgin!" He yelled pushing her off the bed.

Then he stopped. He grabbed her left hand and examined it.

"You're married..." he muttered.

"Yes..." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sasuke had released the Jutsu on her.

Sasuke sighed, "Who?" he said solemnly.

Sakura looked at the floor, "Kakashi. This must be why Lady Tsunade made me get married in such a hurry. She knew that if I had been single I would have done something that I would have regretted."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Sasuke, you're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked.

"Hush" was the only response she got in return.

Sasuke sighed, "It's a girl."

Sakura's eyes widened, "what?"

Sasuke sighed again, "You are pregnant Sakura. It's a girl."

He explained. Sakura laid on the floor in shock. There was no way he could know that! Even if she was pregnant, the fetus would still be undeveloped.

Sasuke smiled, "She has the same warm chakra as yours."

Sasuke picked up her clothes from the floor and threw them to her. "I might have a fight on my hands. Kakashi will probably be after bloods when he finds out you have been kidnapped. If I let you go, can you keep your mouth shut Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Good, get dressed and leave as quickly as possible."

He said leaving the room.

Sakura quickly made it back to the village. She hurried to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" she yelled barging into the office.

"Sakura-san?!" she said looking up from a stack of papers.

"What happened. We sent Kakashi out to look for you an hour ago." She said standing.

"I'm back." She said remembering her promise to Sasuke.

"It was just as I thought wasn't it? Sasuke tried to kidnap you didn't he?" Tsunade said piercingly.

Sakura's silence was the only answer she got.

"I see." She said, "You know we will catch Sasuke someday."

Sakura still remained silent.

"Sakura, I know he and Naruto were your best friends, but look what he did to you just moments ago." Tsunade said gesturing to Sakura's almost shredded clothes.

"I know. I just don't want him to die." She said quietly.

Tsunade sighed, "I might only put him in jail for thirty years, if he can justify his doings." Sakura smiled. There was hope.

0o0o0o0o

Kakashi walked into the large abandoned country house. He could see someone was in it with his Sharingan, and its chakra pattern matched Sasuke's. What he didn't understand, was that if Sasuke had kidnapped Sakura wouldn't she be in there as well?

He reached the back room were he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Where is Sakura?" Kakashi said aggressively.

Sasuke turned around with his normal emotionless face.

"She's not here." He said blatantly.

Kakashi sighed, "I can see that. I want to know where she is."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "I guarantee you she is back at the village. Probably waiting for you to come home."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke confused.

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't touch her when I found out she was married Kakashi."

Kakashi relaxed a bit. "Sasuke there are plenty of single women around the village for you once you get out of jail." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stiffened, "what do you mean old man?"

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke we will catch you eventually, and if you go willingly you will probably only get about twenty to thirty years rather than the fifty you are written down for. And because of who you are, you may only get parole."

Sasuke sighed, there was no getting out of this. "Fine. Let's go." Sasuke said as he began to walk out of the house.

Sakura waited by the gait to Konoha for her husband to get home. It had been almost four hours. She started to turn around and go home when she heard a "whoosh" She turned around quickly to see both Kakashi and Sasuke walking into the village.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said rushing to embrace her. She snuggled into his chest for a few moments before looking up at him.

"Sakura, you worried me to death. What would I have done if you two would had died?" he said hugging her tightly.

Then she noticed that he said "two".

"You know?" she whispered into his ear. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke coughed making the two of them turn.

"Sakura go home. I need to take Sasuke to Tsunade and see how long he has in prison." Kakashi said letting Sakura go.

"But Kakashi, I want to know too. And Tsunade-sama already said she would tell me when you returned so that I can come to her office to be a witness to what she has to say."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok, so i know this chapter might be a total bummer to all you who wanted Kakashi to "kick some ass" lol. But seriously! I have plans for the boy, and I need his annoying little bishi behind intact. lol. Anyway Next chapter will be up soon^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. End KakaSaku!

**OK!!!! Chapter eight is now up!!! Enjoy it everyone. R&R**

**Don't forget to review cus that's very important to an author. We all want to know what people think of our works.^_^ Also I know I messed with the timeline A LOT in this story. Don't flame me!!!! Anyway enjoy^_^  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 8: End KakaSaku!**

All three shinobi walked into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked up shocked, "Kakashi! Why is he standing there without any restraints?!"

Sasuke sighed, "I will not hurt anyone Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade I don't think Sasuke needs anymore than parole. He is at the peek of his breeding abilities, and he needs to make us lots of little Uchihas."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, but he has to sign this agreement saying if he does anything we can lock him up at once."

Sasuke sighed and signed the document after reading it in seconds with his Sharingan.

Kakashi sighed, "I also think Sasuke should have full ownership of all the land his people resided on."

Tsunade blinked, "Well, I always thought that was a given."

Sasuke was in shock. He had never thought that he would get away with such little punishment.

"Sasuke. You will go to Kakashi and Sakura's house every night for the next two months. You will report into Kakashi everything you have done that day."

Sasuke sighed, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade nodded, "You are dismissed."

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

Sasuke sighed waking up.

It had taken him quite a bit of money to hire all of the Genin needed to clean all the houses that belonged to the clan. They hadn't been touched since the massacre nine years ago.

Sasuke had grown close to Kakashi and Sakura going over to their house every night for dinner. He had to fill out a paper of information about what he did every day, but last week was the last day. He was a free man again.

_He could also start looking for a wife..._

Sasuke was in the middle of cooking breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. Sasuke put down his spatula and answered the door.

It was Naruto.

"Sasuke. I hear that you came back on my way to turn in my mission report to Grandma Tsunade."

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I'm back."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Anyway, she asked me to tell you something. She wants you to teach a group of Genin. They are strait out of the Chunin Exams. Not only that, but they are Konohamaru's group." he said with that stupid, goofy smmile.

Sasuke sighed, "Ok."

Sasuke wasn't going to go against Tsunade after everything that he had done.

Naruto nodded, "They will meet you at nine in the same training area we started at."

Sasuke smiled, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto cocked a brow.

"Got any bells?"

Naruto laughed, "I thought you might say that" Naruto said pulling two bells out of his pockets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke showed up at the training area at about ten.

"Your late Sensei!" Konohamaru yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "alright listen up. You have until noon to get these bells from me."

Sasuke held up the two bells and pointed at the three wooden posts, "The ones who cannot get a bell will be tied to a post, and they don't get any lunch."

They all nodded. "Alright. Begin!" Konohamaru ran strait for Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke grabbed the kunai out of his hand and held it to his throat with out even being seen.

"You must come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never get the bells." He said lowering the blade.

Konohamaru nodded, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the small boy quickly became ten small boys. Each one carried a kunai in hand.

Sasuke evaded them quickly. Konohamaru smiled. The other young boy was coming at Sasuke from behind with a shadow blade in hand.

_How the hell were these kids able to do such Jutsu?!_

Sasuke jumped hitting a pressure point on the boy's wrist making the Jutsu cease. What he didn't see was Moegi. She had used a Jutsu that made her invisible. Sasuke had not activated his Sharingan for this match, so he didn't see her. With a jingle of the bells she held them in hand.

Sasuke smiled. They were good, not to mention they had talents that he would have never imagined.

"Good, actually amazing. This exercise was to get you to use teamwork, and all three of you did that flawlessly."

Sasuke sat and ate with the Genin after the test.

The little kunoichi sitting across from him seemed to have something about her. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it intrigued him. It was then he knew he had to find a wife, and hurry. He was starting to even get interested in little girls!

Sasuke was freaked out by this and dismissed them.

Moegi could tell that something was wrong, and stayed behind.

"Sensei. Is something troubling you?" she said walking up to him.

Sasuke blinked. Why had she stayed? She was much taller than normal chunin, and her long orange hair just draped around her shoulders was killing him.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Yes, I just need time to think."

Moegi sighed, but sat beside her sensei on the ground.

Sasuke looked at her in horror. She was going to stay?!

"Tell me what's wrong Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke sighed; this wasn't good. "I can't tell you." He said.

Moegi frowned.

Sasuke mentally screamed. Kill me now, someone just kill me now! Her pout was so cute.

"Moegi...I just need some time alone." He said trying not to make eye contact.

Now Moegi was one of the smartest girls in her class, and she knew what was wrong with her sensei. The hard part was going to be to get him to admit it.

Moegi leaned in closer, "Sensei are you sure?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. She was so close her breath was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Moegi smiled, "Sensei, if you like me, why don't you just say so."

Sasuke opened his eyes looking at the girl. "H-how did you..." he started.

Moegi sighed, "I have very strong intuitive skills."

Sasuke nodded still staring at her.

Moegi smiled, "So Sensei, what do you like about me?"

Sasuke was surprised by this question, "Actually I really don't know. There is just something about you that makes me like you. I'm not really sure what it its."

Moegi smiled, "Sensei, your so sweet."

Sasuke was going to loose it if he stayed with her one more minute. His thoughts were strained. He must be much more deprived of a woman's touch than he remembered.

"Moegi, you've got to leave. I can't bare to be around you. It affects me too much." He said.

Moegi smirked seeing his _growth_.

"Well, I can see that." She said laughing.

"Please. Moegi I don't want to rape you."

Moegi laughed again, "Ok, I'm leaving." She said getting up and walking off.

The swing of her hips as she walked away was the last thing he could handle.

Sasuke jumped up, and before he knew it he had Moegi on the ground. "I'm sorry Moegi, I just can't control myself."

He said leaning down to kiss her ferociously.

Moegi moaned as his tongue fought for entry. She opened her mouth for him, only to have his tongue sweep over every inch of her mouth.

"Sasuke, I don't mind." She said surrendering to him.

Sasuke growled with passion. He quickly did a hand sign, and their clothes disappeared. He then started to suckle her small breasts. Moegi started to move under him begging for more, her nails digging into his back making blood drip down it. Sasuke was going crazy. He had to slow down. He then pulled away and kissed Moegi again. This time slowly.

He gently massaged her breast in his hand. Moegi let out a quiet whimper as he slowly made his way to her stomach. He licked around her belly button before going lower. He began to cover her most delicate part with gentle kisses. She was so ready that his mouth got wet. He quickly licked his lips.

Moegi looked up, "Sensei.." she said almost drunk with passion.

"Shhhh...I'll be gentle." He said.

She nodded relaxing her neck. Sasuke carefully grasped her hips sliding ever so lightly into her. She gasped, but did not scream. She closed her eyes trying to cease the pain. After a few moments of being completely still she nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke began to move slowly at first, but that didn't last long. After a few minutes Sasuke was thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Moegi grasped his head and pulled it down to her mouth for a passion filled kiss. When Moegi came, she screamed. Sasuke had to quickly do a few hand signs so that no one could hear her.

Sasuke leaned back down to lightly lick her breasts. It wasn't long after that that Sasuke himself came inside her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled bucking into him.

When their climax ended, they both fell limp. Moegi smiled cuddling into Sasuke's chest. When she fell asleep, Sasuke did the Jutsu to make their clothes reappear, and carried her home.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and cursed at the time on his clock. It was already eight. Sasuke got dressed and poofed to the place he was supposed to meet the team.

"Good morning." he said upon arrival.

Konohamaru looked at him angrily, "Sensei you're late again!"

Sasuke laughed. "Alright come on."

Moegi was silent the entire day of training. Was she never going to speak to him in public again? Sasuke was teaching them the tree climbing technique that Kakashi had taught his team when he was a Genin. Konohamaru was having great difficulty with it, but the other two children had had no problem whatsoever. This didn't surprise him considering they were Chunin, though he didn't expect Konohamaru to stay up all night trying to get the technique down.

Sasuke walked Moegi home.

"Sasuke-sensei?" she asked.

"So she speaks." He said tauntingly.

Moegi laughed, "I'm sorry. I was just nervous."

Sasuke blinked, "You certainly weren't nervous last night..." he said under his breath.

Moegi blushed. "I'm sorry." She said again.

As they walked into her house Sasuke closed the door. "Moegi. Stop for a sec." He said. Sasuke had to make sure he hadn't left any gifts for her from their little night together.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

_This was bad._

-------------------------------------------

**ok, so originally this chapter was much longer, but i thought it was way too long. I split it into two chapters. Please Review^_^**


	9. Checkup Time!

**Yosh!!!! Ok chapter nine up!. ok, so im having to peck now,cus i hurt my hand. enjoy the chapter, but if im a bit late w/ the others, just try to be patient. thanks. **

**also, this chapter puts the fiction in fanfiction!!!! Please no flames, and just try to remember that I can do whatever I want!!!!! at least w/ fanfiction...lol. Anyway. Enjoy!!!**

**please r&r**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Well, it was bad, but it was good as well.

She was pregnant with twins.

What amazed him was their level of chakra. They had just been created, and already their chakra levels were amazing! They rivaled fully grown civilian men. That's an Uchiha for you though.

"Sasuke?" Moegi said.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"I'm so sorry Moegi. It's all my fault." He said quietly.

"What is your fault!" she almost yelled.

"You're pregnant." He said.

Moegi feinted.

0o0o0o0o

When Moegi woke up she could see beautiful black eyes staring down at her.

"I...I'm going to have a baby." She said trying to face reality.

Sasuke smiled, "Actually you're going to have two."

Moegi gasped, "Twins?!"

Sasuke sat in a chair beside her bed.

"Moegi, I've been meaning to ask you. Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

Moegi's expression went from shocked to sad. "I never knew my parents. I was an orphan that was found by the Third Hokage. I was ten when I was found, and I was only a few years older than his grandson. I learned at an unbelievable rate. He told me it was something called Kekei Genkai. Everything I see is automatically imprinted into my brain, and I never forget it. That's why I'm so smart. He told me that I could be a ninja, but I would have to start off where everyone else did. I finished the academy in less than a year, and was caught up with his grandson Konohamaru. Even then, I was with kids that were three years younger than I was. I actually felt like part of something when you became our sensei, because we are the same age."

Sasuke gasped, "You are older than the others!"

Moegi laughed, "Yes, why do you think I look the way I do, because I matured faster?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We should get Tsunade to examine you." Sasuke said.

Moegi sighed.

Tsunade walked through the clinic to the room were Sasuke and Moegi were.

Tsunade looked at Moegi, "What's wrong, you don't look injured."

Sasuke walked forward, "She's not injured. She's pregnant."

Tsunade's eyes got big. "Really, and who exactly is the father."

Sasuke said nothing. "Very well, I'll examine her."

Tsunade walked over to Moegi and lifter her shirt over her head. Sasuke gave a shocked look.

Tsunade laughed, "What's wrong boy, apparently you've seen more than this."

Tsunade felt of her stomach and did a full examination. "She seems fine. She should have healthy babies."

Tsunade said walking out, "Oh, and you may want to hurry up and get married. We don't want any little Uchihas coming into the world without married parents."

Moegi sat up. "How am I going to do missions?" she said thinking out loud.

Sasuke sighed, "That doesn't matter right now. How long will it take you to pick out dresses for the wedding?"

Moegi thought for a moment, "Um...A couple days. Why?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "We need to get married as soon as possible, unless you want to be round at our wedding."

Moegi stuck her tongue out at him, but Sasuke only took it as a lick me sign.

Moegi pouted when he licked her face, "what are you a puppy?"

Sasuke smiled, "Woof"

Moegi rolled her eyes, "Very funny..."

Moegi walked home with Sasuke, "Moegi, you are going to live with me right?" Moegi blinked, "I hadn't thought about it. I guess."

_'She hadn't thought of that. How Cute.' _Sasuke thought smiling down at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks for reading!!!**


	10. SEVEN MONTHS LATER

**AN: OMG~! Ok, so I know I haven't updated in like a long long long time.....sry bout that....I got distracted by life.....(easily distracted...)**

**Anyway. Here is the next chapter, and I really hope everyone likes it^_^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 9: SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Moegi was sure she was dying. Not only had she gone into labor early, but Sakura had gone into labor on time, at the exact time she had.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat patiently out in the hall.

Well that was and understatement. Sasuke was going to lose his mind, and Kakashi was basically panicking.

Two hours later they heard a cry come from the delivery room. They looked at each other trying to figure out whose child had been born first.

Tsunade stuck her head out the door, "Kakashi, It's a girl."

Kakashi smiled.

A few minutes later they heard another scream.

Tsunade again poked her head out the door, "Sasuke the first one is a boy."

Before Tsunade could stick her head back in the door the other baby was born, "This one is a... oh, boy also."

Kakashi turned his head slowly to Sasuke, "You keep those two far away from my daughter."

Sasuke laughed, "They will do as they wish, but after I warn them of your wrath I doubt they will wish it."

Kakashi laughed.

Tsunade opened the door, "You two can come in now."

Kakashi was the first to walk in, followed by Sasuke.

They stopped as they saw their wives holding their children.

Sasuke's first son had a dark dusty red hair color, while the second one had his solid black hair. They both had dark black eyes like their parents.

Kakashi's daughter had a rough pink color to her hair, with dark green eyes.

Both men enveloped the sight.

"Beautiful." Was the only thing that Kakashi could say, and Sasuke could only nod.

Moegi laughed disturbing their fantasy, "Come here honey, you want to hold one. We still have to think of names."

Sasuke smiled walking forward.

He picked up the small baby that was his first born son, and now the heir to the Uchiha clan.

"Kai. His name should be Kai." Sasuke said holding the small infant to his face.

The baby was different than normal babies. He and his brother.

There was something about them. Their chakra levels were beyond even a normal Uchiha child's.

Sasuke gave the baby back to Moegi taking the second one.

The baby cooed as it touched his face. It looked just like him. "This one should be named..."

Moegi interrupted him, "Tou. I always liked that name."

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Kakashi had named his daughter Magenta, for the color of her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ill try to get the next chap up tomorrow, review to remind me!!!!!!!!**


	11. Epilogue

**AN: OK OK SO THE LONG AWAITED....I HOPE ANYWAY...LAST CHAPTER!!!!! hOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT, AND AS SOON AS I GET THINGS TOGETHER ENOUGH TO POST ANOTHER STORY I CERTAINLY WILL, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK FOR ME TO REMEMBER TO POST THIS...*HEHE* SRYY!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!1 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!1 THANKS FOR READING.^_^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Epilogue

"Asuma!" Kakashi yelled giving the boy threatening eyes.

The teenager laughed, and with a poof he was gone.

Magenta flinched for the yelling that was to come.

"Magi! I told you that I don't like him around you." Kakashi said sighing.

Magenta sighed, "Daddy, he's a sweet guy, and every time you even see him you threaten him with a chidori in the head. I'm fifteen, shouldn't I be able to choose my own boyfriend?"

Kakashi sighed, "I guess you're right I'm sorry."

Just then Kurenai and Shikamaru walked up with Asuma in tow.

Shikamaru gave Asuma a fierce glare.

"I'm sorry for coming over without permission Hatake-san."

Kakashi sighed, "It's alright, but next time just ask."

After Asuma's death, Shikamaru had spent more and more time with Kurenai preparing for the baby. They ended up getting married, and both agreed that the baby should be named after a true hero. Now the boy was a troublemaker always trying to sneak over to Magenta's house, or vice versa. Kakashi was starting to get fairly tolerant with the boy, but still didn't like him too much.

Sasuke watched as his boys trained. They had both already mastered the Chidori, and the Sharingan. They were a handful when they were little, considering they graduated from the academy at age four. Can you imagine two four-year-old boys with that much power?

Anyway, They were now full-fledged ANBU. They had been since they were about ten. Sasuke now had ten other beautiful children as well, and Moegi was pregnant with eleven and twelve. He didn't know why, but she only had twins. It was odd, but he still loved each and every one of his children. The Uchiha family was building up again.

Somehow when Obito's eye was transplanted into Kakashi, their blood mixed, and Obito's was dominant. Meaning, that Kakashi passes down the Kekei Genkai to all his children. Kakashi now has five children, with his youngest being four. Kai had been getting over Magenta. She had dumped him right after he had been gone for a yearlong mission. Tou was starting to take interest in Naruto's eldest daughter, but was too shy to take any initiative. Naruto had started to become impatient. He sent them on as many missions together as possible, not only because he wanted them to be together, but because they made a great team as well.

Sasuke stopped reminiscing when the doorbell rang. It was Suzuka. Suzuka was Choji and Ino's daughter, and she had the hugest crush on Kai. He had some interest in her, but was still getting over Magenta, who had long since moved on. Suzuka walked into the room looking for Kai.

"Uchiha-san, where is Kai-kun?" she said sweetly.

"He's out in the garden sparing with Tou." Sasuke said.

Suzuka quietly walked out to the garden were she swiftly stopped the fight and pulled Kai to the side. Kai nodded and the two disappeared. Who knew where they were going. Tou walked inside and collapsed on the couch.

"Still not quite to his level of power yet huh?" Sasuke said sitting next to him.

"Don't worry dad, I will catch up to him."

Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry about it. I felt the same way when I was a boy. Only it was bit different for me. I don't want you and your brother ending up like my brother and me."

Tou sighed, "Dad you always say something like that, but you never told me exactly what happened between you and Uncle."

Sasuke sighed, "Tou...Your Uncle was a very...How should I say this? He was crazy, and for a short time so was I. All we lived for was power. I almost killed my best friend. This place we live in was once blossoming. There were people in every house, each with a smile on his or her face. Itachi, he killed every single person. Men, Women, and children. I grew hatred for him, and wanted revenge. He was always a step ahead of me. Eventually I did catch up with him, but I didn't go about doing it the right way. It was when I was reunited with my brother that I killed him. With no reason to stay on my own I came back here and tried to Kidnapped Sakura."

Tou gasped, "You tried to Kidnap Hatake-san!?"

Sasuke gave a sad laugh, "Yes, but I did not know she was married. It was only when I found this out that I let her go. I met your mother a few months later after living in the village. I was supposed to teach her squad, but instead I fell in love."

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SHORT SWEET AND TO THE POINT^_^**

**OK, SO I KNOW I KNOW FOR ALL OF YOU ITACHI FANS. DON'T WORRY, CUS I ABSOLUTELY ADORE ITACHI AS WELL, BUT I WROTE THIS LONG BEFORE THEY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE VILLAGE ELDERS FORCING HIM TO KILL THE CLAN AND SO FORTH. I DON'T MEAN TO SMASH ITACHI IN ANY WAY. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING, NO MATTER HOW SHORT, AND PLEASE ENJOY FUTURE STORIES.^_^  
**


End file.
